that little triangle of love
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Charctors from naruto are living in an alternate universe as high schoolers at 'Konaha High School' with all of the freinds back in action yet there home town isn't called konaha well R&R please and enjoy!
1. the start

Alternate Universe Chapter 1

Sora: YAEH! ALTENATE UNIVERSE!

Naruto: Looking forward to it …… BELIEVE IT!

Hinata: Cool…. Um main characters please

Sora: Well it takes place in Japan mainly in their High School, park, noodle shop, and homes. With Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sauske, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Kakashi-sensai, and MORE. But I guess the real main characters are Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske!

Kiba and Shino: Gee thanks a lot.

Sakura: Wow! Sounds like fun!

Sauske: Get on with it.

* * *

"NO! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL AND I'M GONNA' BE LATE!" Hinata yelled as she shot up out of bed. "No, no I can't be late!" Exclaimed Sakura. They both heard each other yell. Hinata and Sakura lived in an apartment together (yeah I know really young but Alternate universe remember). Hinata pulled on her light purple tanktop that the words 'yin is purity' above a yin yang symbol and 'yang is darkness' below it, with a faded, ruffled knee-length blue jean skirt. "Come on, Sakura, your going to slow!" Hinata yelled anxiously. Sakura on the other hand was wearing a light pink halter with a silver cross in back of the words 'pure love' and a light pink jean material mid-thigh skirt. "Ok ok, gees I'm coming." Sakura said giggling. "Gees could you have gone any slower, Sakura!" Hinata said while turning out the door with a piece of toast for each girl. "Here, breakfast" Hinata said while eating hers. "Thanks". Sakura replied.

"OHAYO! SAUSKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out. "Tch whatever." He replied. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Did you have a good night?" Hinata said to Naruto while blushing a pink color. "Great, Believe it" he replied scratching the back of his neck. "Hey it's Kiba-kun and Shino with Akamaru." Sakura yelled breaking Hinata from her blushing state. "Ohayo, Kiba, Shino." Hinata nodded as they walked to school. "Owwie, Akamaru!" Hinata groaned as Akamaru (if you didn't know Akamaru is Kiba's dog) knocked her over.

(Sora's P.O.V.) As the friends walked to school confidently together to their first day of high school at 'Konaha High School' nothing in the world could bring them down except "NARUTO YOU IDIOT WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL NOT THE RAMEN SHOP!" the furious Sakura yelled. WAMMM! I the sound of Sakura's fist banging against Naruto's head. The friends walked into school together. Then they split up –

First bell home room together

Sakura and Sauske

Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata

Shino and as his home room teacher Kakashi-sensai.

* * *

Sora: Yeah! Love it!

Hinata: so I guess that's who we're in class with?

Sora: Yep

Naruto: there was mainly Hinata stuff in this chapter and some sakura But not much of anyone else.

Sora: yea I know but the rest of you will get parts with you in it.

Sora: Sorry it's kind of short


	2. troubles

Alternate universe chapter 2

Sora: Well this is going great at the moment I don't writers block! **Does dance** YEAH!

Sauske: Onna (women) you're annoying me.

Sora:cracks knuckles: GRRR… SORA NO ANNOYING!

Sakura: can we please get on with the story?

Naruto and Hinata: Yeah really.

Sora: STORY, STORY, STORY!

* * *

"Gees some of the teachers her are so annoying." Hinata and sakura stated while eating their lunch with the boys (Naruto, Kiba, Sauske, Shino, And Akamaru).

"N-Naruto are you ok?" stuttered Hinata as the blue-eyed blonde haired Uzumaki fell over landing with his tenth bowl of school lunch ramen landed on his head. "Oh I'm peachy Hinata just peachy." He replied sarcastically. "Hey, Sauske would you like to come to my apartment this afternoon for dinner?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "NANI! SAKURA WHERE AM I GONNA' GO FOR DINNER IF I CAN'T EAT AT MY OWN HOME!" Hinata yelled. "Well first of all you could go to Sauske and Naruto's apartment and have dinner at their house with Naruto!" she said back in a 'know-it-all' voice.

"What if I don't want her at my apartment! Huh!" Naruto replied fastly. "What's wrong with me at your apartment!" Hinata yelled at him. "Simple I don't want you there." He snapped back. Sakura stood up and put a hand in front of both of the standing bickering two. "Fine then here Hinata you'll take this money and go out to eat and Naruto you can enjoy a nice lonely dinner without Hinata." She stated solving the problem.

'DING-DONG DING-DONG!' "Well that was a waste of lunch it's time for class." Kiba said madly. "Come on Akamaru let's go to class." He mumbled. "Hey, Kiba, me, you, and Sauske have the same forth bell as do Hinata, shino and Naruto." Sakura said excided.

"JOY! A full class period with those two, Mr. No-talk, and Mr. Loud-mouth!" Hinata said sarcastically.

(sora's P.O.V.) After they all went to class and Hinata hit Naruto for shouting out at Kakashi-sensai, she went home and well you'll see.(out of sora's P.O.V.)

"Hinata, you gotta' go now Sauske will be here any moment!" Sakura whined at her friend. "Fine I'll go to the 'Karaoke Bar' and possibly get a chance to sing" she mumbled back. "Yep, i'm gonna' go get Tenten and go to the Karaoke bar seeya" "bye Hinata!" Sakura shouted back.

* * *

Sora: Yeah awesome story if I do say so my self!

Naruto: so **:pouts: **Hina-chan and me got in a fight!

Hinata: yeah why the heck did you do that?

Sora: cause it's my story. Oh yeah sorry it's so short.


	3. starting the song

Sora: YAY Alternate Universe Chapter 3!

Naruto: Come on come on write write!

Sora:whaps: Naruto: be quiet!

1212121231231231231234123412341234512345123451234561234561234567

Hinata walked down the street to Tenten's apartment. As she walked she hummed 'Every time we touch' by Cascada.

Knock Knock

"Coming!" she heard her friend yell from somewhere in her apartment.

"Hello Tenten-chan I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Karaoke bar with me, seeing as Sakura kicked me out for "date in" with Sasuke" she said mockingly. "ah I feel bad for you, come on in so I can change , so I can go with you." She said starting to walk up stairs. "hey you wanna' change too?" she asked looking at my outfit. I was wearing my uniform skirt and shoes (including socks) and white button up shirt. "uh…. Love to" Hinata replied walking up the stairs with tenten. "you can change over there" she replied pointing at a spare room.

Hinata put on a strapless form-fitting black tank top and low-rise black blue-jeans that came rite above her knees and criss-cross lace-up sandals. She walked and looked at Tenten with a big smile.

Tenten was wearing a green strap less corset top with criss-cross laces in the back; she was wearing a blue jean skirt that came mid-thigh. And black sneakers with white ankle socks.

0at Sakura and Hinata's apartment0

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled glomping her beloved Sasuke. "Hi now get off!" he snapped.

Sakura was wearing a pink strap-less dress that went to her knees with a black ribbon tied around her waist loosely on the side. With a clip holding part of her hair up on the side. And white lase-up sandals.

Sasuke was wearing black blue jeans and a baggy black guys' under shirt and black tennis shoes.

"umm I made dinner already Sasuke-kun. I made chicken fried rice and rice balls." Sakura stuttered. "sounds good, Sakura-chan." He replied trying to make her feel better.

0over to Hinata and tenten0

"This is great Tenten we can dance and sing all night long." Hinata said excitedly. wow you sure are excited today, Hinata-chan." Tenten joked. "Well I am gonna sing tonight!" Hinata laughed. "Hinata are you crazy! You've never sung before!" tenten said worried fro one of her best friends. "Well I thought I'd sing tonight 'cause I've been working on my singing and I think I can do it" Hinata explained excitedly. "Alright whatever you say, Hinata-chan" tenten laughed.

0at the karaoke bar0

"and now we have another singer, Hyuga Hinata!" the announcer shouted out to the crowd. Hinata walked up onto the stage and told the announcer what she wanted to sing and he handed her the micro-phone.

12312312312312312341234123412341234512345123451234561234561234567

Sora: Well I usually write short stories so this is a bit of a change……

Naruto:….. I ……wasn't……. in……. it!

Hinata: uhh….umm what do I sing?

Sora: well I'll give you a peek---

In the next chapter—Hinata sings at the bar for the first time, oddly, she does great, but she didn't notice that she had been singing directly to Kiba Inuzuka …… on accident…… what happens next, does kiba confess he likes Hinata? Does Hinata like kiba? And where the heck is Naruto in all this? And what about poor Sakura and the really BAD accident at the date?

Sauske: Idiot

Sora: until next time :waves:

Sora: P.S. the reason it's so long is 'cause I was really bored and hadn't written in a long time so I was so waiting to write well see you.


End file.
